Dream
'Dream '(夢 Yume) is a duet sung by the voice actresses of Yumehara Kibo and Yumehara Nozomi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashi wa kibō o shimashita Nagareboshi ni tsuite Zetsubō no dakara watashi no akumu Mawasu koto ga dekimasu Kibō no yume Yami no naka o arukimasu Tashika ni tanoshīde wa arimasen Watashi no namida ga rōru daun Watashi no itami ga tsuyoku seichō suru ni tsurete Shikashi, sonogo no hikari ga miemashita Soshite, sore wa watashi no te o torimashita Watashi no zetsubō to zōo ga kie Anata wa watashi no kokoro o toraete kitanode Anata wa aisuru hitodesu Watashi to shite shira rete iru hito Watashi wa ketsugō o shinjimasu Watashi no kokoro kara umaremashita Dochira ga watashi no yumedesu Yami no naka o arukimasu Watashi wa nani o miru koto ga dekimasen Shikashi, watashi wa ima jikkō shite imasu Dakara watashi wa anata o miru koto ga dekimasu Kono setsuzoku wa kanōsei ga ari Subete no tada no yume Shikashi, anata wa watashi no te o torimasu Soshite, sore wa jissai ni honmonodesu Watashi wa kibō o shimashita Nagareboshi ni tsuite Zetsubō no dakara watashi no akumu Mawasu koto ga dekimasu Kibō no yume Kyori de Dareka ga okotte imasu Yume ga tanjō suru koto ga dekimasen Naite kokoro no soko kara Yuiitsu no akumu ga hyōji sa remasu Watashi wa kibō o shimashita Nagareboshi ni tsuite Zetsubō no dakara watashi no akumu Mawasu koto ga dekimasu Kibō no yume Anata wa aisuru hitodesu Watashi to shite shira rete iru hito Watashi wa ketsugō o shinjimasu Watashi no kokoro kara umaremashita Dochira ga watashi no yumedesu |-|Kanji= 私は希望をしました 流れ星について 絶望のだから私の悪夢 回すことができます 希望の夢 闇の中を歩きます 確かに楽しいではありません 私の涙がロールダウン 私の痛みが強く成長するにつれて しかし、その後の光が見えました そして、それは私の手を取りました 私の絶望と憎悪が消え あなたは私の心を捉えてきたので あなたは愛する人です 私として知られている人 私は結合を信じます 私の心から生まれました どちらが私の夢です 闇の中を歩きます 私は何を見ることができません しかし、私は今実行しています だから私はあなたを見ることができます この接続は可能性があり すべてのただの夢 しかし、あなたは私の手を取ります そして、それは実際に本物です 私は希望をしました 流れ星について 絶望のだから私の悪夢 回すことができます 希望の夢 距離で 誰かが怒っています 夢が誕生することができません 泣いて心の底から 唯一の悪夢が表示されます 私は希望をしました 流れ星について 絶望のだから私の悪夢 回すことができます 希望の夢 あなたは愛する人です 私として知られている人 私は結合を信じます 私の心から生まれました どちらが私の夢です |-|English= I made a wish On a shooting star So my nightmare of despair Could turn into A dream of hope Walking in the darkness Sure is not fun My tears roll down As my pain grows stronger But then a light appeared And it took my hand My despair and hatred disappear Because you've captured my heart You're the one who loves The person known as me I believe in the bond Born from my heart Which is my dream Walking in the darkness I can't see anything But I'm running now So I can see you This connection could be All just a dream But you take my hand And it's actually real I made a wish On a shooting star So my nightmare of despair Could turn into A dream of hope In the distance Somebody is upset Dreams cannot be born From a crying heart Only nightmares appear I made a wish On a shooting star So my nightmare of despair Could turn into A dream of hope You're the one who loves The person known as me I believe in the bond Born from my heart Which is my dream Video Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Duets Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures